


Wings of glory

by Nary



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Angst, Community: kink_bingo, Demons, Feathers & Featherplay, First Time, Gender Issues, Intersex, Kink Bingo 2013, Oral Sex, Other, Shadar-Kai, Shadow Plane, Teenagers, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Emkathon was the most beautiful creature in the world, then her wings were the most beautiful thing about her.  Eletyl had no words for all the colours they contained, the way they glinted by torchlight, each feather shimmering.  Eletyl's colour was kept hidden behind a veil, something shameful, never to be shown, but Emkathon's glory was allowed to shine.  Eletyl envied her and desired her, wanted her and wanted to be like her all at once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings of glory

Emkathon was the most beautiful thing Eletyl had ever seen. When she arrived at Hlintarn in a blaze of colours, everyone was struck by her - some shocked, disapproving, some drawn like moths to flame - but Eletyl most of all. Here at last was someone who might understand how it felt to be different. But being different seemed not to bother Emkathon. Even after her brothers bid her farewell and she was alone among near-strangers, she didn't ever seem to be lonely or sad, but just went about her studies and her training. She smiled when people stared at her, and often went up to talk to them if she noticed them whispering behind their hands, perfectly willing to answer their questions about her language or her hair or her clothing or her wings.

Her wings. If Emkathon was the most beautiful creature in the world, then her wings were the most beautiful thing about her. Eletyl had no words for all the colours they contained, the way they glinted by torchlight, each feather shimmering. Eletyl's colour was kept hidden behind a veil, something shameful, never to be shown, but Emkathon's glory was allowed to shine. Eletyl envied her and desired her, wanted her and wanted to be like her all at once.

It was all Emkathon's doing that they became friends. If it had been solely up to Eletyl, it might never have happened. But Emkathon sought out the shy, isolated daughter of the head priestess. "My brother Xan said we were about the same age," she told Eletyl. "And that he thought we would get along. Besides, you must know all the interesting secrets around here," she added with a conspiratorial smile. And before too long Eletyl was opening up to her, telling her secrets about more than just the compound. One secret, though, couldn't be shared.

When their hands touched for the first time, a little spark passed between them, widening both their eyes. It felt the same when they first kissed - Emkathon started it, lifting the veil, but Eletyl wanted it just as much. And while the energy was surging through them, it was easy to pretend that everything would be fine. What would come after, though, that was worrying. Maybe she would leave if she knew the truth. Maybe she would laugh. The fears were enough to keep Eletyl pulling back at the last moment, frustrating them both. 

"Tell me what's wrong," Em pleaded, after another bout of kissing and caressing in Eletyl's bedroom had stumbled to a halt. "Did I do something you didn't like?"

"No, no, it's not that." Eletyl nearly choked on the words.

"Please, tell me. I want to work this out, so we can..." She paused, her eyes full of longing and trust. "...so we can be together," she finished hopefully.

"I want that too," Eletyl moaned. "Can we just... can I just touch you, and see you? Would that be good enough?" 

Emkathon's brow furrowed slightly. "Why don't you want me to see you? I think you're beautiful." She ran her hand through Eletyl's short-cropped red and black hair. "I know you don't think so, because you don't look like everyone else here, but you are."

"It's not just that I don't look like anyone else. I don't even know what I _am_."

"How do you mean?" Em asked. "Is it because of your father?" It was something they shared, both being children of demons - but in Emkathon's case, her demonic parent had somehow changed his nature and remained with their family. Eletyl's father had vanished after his lover gave birth. 

Eletyl wasn't truly sure if that was the cause of the problems, but gave a hesitant nod anyway. "I think so. He left me... in between." 

"Between shadar-kai and demon?"

Eletyl nodded, pressing forward before doubts could win out. "And between male and female."

Emkathon looked puzzled, but didn't pull away. "You... you're not a girl?"

"I don't know," Eletyl cried, and burst into tears. Em's arms were there, soft and warm, her wings wrapped around Eletyl's body, her voice murmuring words of support and comfort. The two of them lay entwined until Eletyl was calm again, or calmer anyway, sheltered beneath Emkathon's wings. 

"It doesn't matter to me," she said at last, "if you're a girl or a boy or something else. I like you exactly the way you are, El." The words filled Eletyl's heart until it seemed it might burst, and they kissed again, more tenderly this time. 

Eventually their hands began to explore more of one another's bodies. Eletyl felt less anxious than before as Emkathon rolled them over together, putting herself on top, sliding her fingers up beneath Eletyl's tunic. Emboldened, they worked together to help tug it off entirely. Em touched her partner's breasts, her thumbs stroking their hard little nipples. As she leaned forward, her wings grazed against Eletyl's arms, the delicate tips of her feathers teasing against the pale grey skin. Eletyl shivered. "That feels amazing."

"Like that?" Emkathon shrugged, bringing her wings sliding across Eletyl's shoulders. It tickled a little, but also felt wonderfully intimate, special, something that most people would never experience. Unique, like them.

"More, please," Eletyl begged, reaching up to bury desperate fingers in Em's tangle of orange curls and draw her down for another lightning bolt kiss that left them both gasping for breath. 

"More of this?" Emkathon asked when she could speak again, sliding further down Eletyl's body, kissing and nibbling as she went. Her wings moved along with her, feather-light touches that seemed to be everywhere at once, a delicious sensation. Eletyl gave a strangled half-sob when Emkathon finally reached her goal, shoving aside silken skirts to bury her face between her partner's thighs. True to her word, she didn't shy away or laugh - instead she began carefully, gently, exploring what felt good for Eletyl, what was wonderful to have teased or stroked or sucked. Eletyl tried to tell her, but before long words became too much, too difficult, as the pleasure increased. And all through it, Em's wings kept moving ever so slightly, maybe even unconsciously, the rows of long, soft feathers brushing against the outside of Eletyl's thighs, calves, ankles, distracting and exquisite.

"I... I need," Eletyl gasped, unsure of the words to frame that need. Fortunately, Emkathon seemed to understand, focusing all of her attention - no teasing now, just tongue and fingers and wings working more steadily, persistently, to evoke the response that they both desired so much. Eletyl stared, eyes wide, seeing nothing but Em and her wings, nothing but beauty, and finally was able to let go, shuddering into glorious release. 

After, Em wrapped her wings around them both in an embrace of soft, yielding down, covering them in a blanket of her own body. Eletyl, still panting, turned to those wings and kissed them gratefully, their cool softness soothing flushed cheeks. "Can I do that for you?"

"Absolutely," Em grinned. "But take it easy for a little, we have lots of time." Eletyl knew, in the larger sense, that wasn't true - Em would leave eventually, go back to her family and her home filled with colour. Then the question was whether she would want Eletyl to follow her - and whether Eletyl would be brave enough to go if she did.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
